Incubus
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: After the host club helped Princess Kaoru they thought that things were done. But after something that could not be just a coincidence they realize that there is more to be done. However how can they get into contact with the other world where Princess Kaoru resides? Will whats going on turn out okay in the end or will it be a total disaster in the end? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I stand there looking out over the lay out. I sense what I was waiting for appearing behind me.

Incubus.

I had named it that because its sole purpose is to give me distress by giving me a nightmare every night as I saw that as another definition for it rather than the commonly used one. I don't even need to turn to it. "Alright Incubus." I talk to it. "Do your worst. I am ready."

So it begins.

I gasp as the feeling of a forced change into a more sinister side of me takes place. I close my eyes tightly and clench my teeth as I transform into the evil me. I open my eyes and laugh evilly when the transformation is complete.

"She's turned evil!" A voice speaks and I turn only to find the host club that helped me standing there.

"Well we can fix that." Kyouya smirks.

I laugh. "Hahaha! You cannot defeat me you fools!"

The host club send magic towards me to attack but I deflect it with a laugh. They stand there still looking determined but pause in attacks for a moment.

"What?!" I spin around sensing something and before I can do a single thing Incubus which is a blob of darkness like a large candle flame turns ripping a hole in the dream before running off. "What are you doing!?"

Then I am hit with the power from the host club turning myself back to normal.

The host club hug me happy that I am no longer evil.

I quickly sit up with a gasp back in my bed. "What? My dream ended happily?" I have a bad feeling and I know exactly why. "No! That cannot happen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The host club are getting ready to start their host club duties yet all seem quite tired.

Tamaki whines. "Mommy. Can't we just rest today?" He questions. "After all that nightmare of this strange smoke monster kept me up."

The other hosts turn surprised at Tamaki who blinks.

"What?" Tamaki asks.

"I had a dream about a smoke monster." Haruhi says.

"Us too." Hikaru says speaking for both him and his brother.

"Same." Hunny says as Mori nods in agreement.

"It seems all of us had the same dream." Haruhi says.

"But why? What could it mean?" Hunny asks.

"Well." Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "There is someone who might know but..."

"Who!?" Tamaki interrupts Kyouya.

"Princess Kaoru. She rules the night so she might know what's going on." Kyouya says almost in a sigh.

"But how will we even be able to talk to her?" Haruhi asks. "My best bet would be if we managed to contact in the dreamworld but I doubt we would be able to even truly be able to try."

Kyouya smirks. "The black magic club might have something." He says.

Tamaki looks fearful at that.

"We need to let the guests know that we are closed today." Kyouya says. "While some will go to talk to the black magic club."

"I'll talk to the guests." Tamaki says.

"Me too." Hunny agrees.

"Ok. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi come with me then." Kyouya says as it is already obvious that Mori will go with Hunny instead anyways.

The group splits up into two to do just that.

Nekozawa looks up as the group from the host club approach. "Ah greetings. How may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you had anything that might help us at least get into contact with another world." Kyouya explains.

One girl in the black magic club perks up excited. "I have been waiting to test out something that just might work!" She says with a slight squeal of excitement.

"Bring it the host club room If you can." Kyouya explains.

Soon the host club and black magic club are gathered in the host clubs room.

The girl sets everything up then takes a step back as she stands when done. "Ok that should do."

There is a circle of symbols all drawn on paper.

"I've been studying dimension traveling for awhile now and I'm pretty sure that this should do the trick. I had to do some experimenting in order to get this far." The girl explains. "Now don't get in my way or get close. Preferably stay where you are." She turns to the circle then closes her eyes to focus.

One by one starting with the pattern facing the girl begin to glow.

The girl continues concentrating quite hard and the symbols shine brighter then strands of light like magic energy flowing upwards creating a spinning portal. The girl cliches her teeth in concentrating and it is taking up a bit of magic.

Then suddenly the portal is formed completely but the girl concentrates to hold it.

Until Princess Kaoru jumps out of it landing in the host club room.

"Did anyone dream of a smoke monster?" Princess Kaoru demands accident making the girl lose focus causing the portal to vanish which makes a machine shutting down sound causing Princess Kaoru to look back for a moment.

"Princess!" Tamaki says with a bow.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "Well. Seems we won't need to send her a message." He says.

"I'm afraid all of us as the host club have had a terrible nightmare." Tamaki explains as he raises his head to look to Princess Kaoru.

This seems to worry Princess Kaoru.

"I had hoped that it wouldn't be able to travel dimensions so that it would not cross over to you. But it appears that I was wrong." Princess Kaoru explains.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asks.

"This is the work of something I have named Incubus. It is a creature from my nightmares but last night it escaped and I believe it found out about you when I dreamt about you." Princess Kaoru explains. "I fear that I'm the reason you all suffer now." She looks down in guilt.

Tamaki raises looking sympathetic to the princess. "But surely there is a way to defeat it. Maybe it will just disappear."

"I'm afraid not." Princess Kaoru responds. "It will not just disappear for no reason." She explains. "It will continue to follow you into the dreamworld creating nightmares over and over again." She informs them. "I need to catch it and stop it before it gains enough powers from your nightmares to escape from the dreamworld to the real world. If it escapes into the real world I'm afraid that the truth if it is that it will spread around fear as it makes the world into a living nightmare. It's only purpose is to bring about nightmares after all."

This worries everyone in the room.

"This is why I need to stop it." Princess Kaoru says with determination.

"But how?" Hunny asks.

"I will move into your dreams and chase it down." Princess Kaoru explains. "But for this to be done easier I will need a few things. Starting with a place you all can sleep comfortably in as well as a way that we will not be disturbed."

"We'll need to go to one of our mansions to be able to do this well enough." Kyouya says.

Tamaki's eyes brighten. "Sleep over!"

"We need to get everything ready before tonight." Princess Kaoru tells them.

"Um Princess Kaoru." Hunny speaks making her look to him. "If this thing is really powerful wouldn't you want some help from your sister?"

Princess Kaoru shakes her head. "My sister has no power in the dreamworld like me." She explains. "This is something I have to do alone as I need to go where you cannot as I will need to jump from dream to dream as I try to capture Incubus. You need to allow me to try to capture it while you try to stay out of danger."

"We will do everything that will help in anyway we can." Tamaki replies.

"We don't have much time to waste." Princess Kaoru responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The host club leave the room with Princess Kaoru heading towards the main entrance way but a crowd of girls move in making them stop.

"Who is this?" One of the girls asks.

"My name is Princess Kaoru." Princess Kaoru introduces herself with a hand by her shoulder for a moment then it drops to her side.

The girls gasp in awe. "You have the same name as Kaoru!"

Princess Kaoru blinks. "Well that is because I am a different dimension version of Kaoru from this world."

This makes the girls squeal.

"Oh and you're a princess that's so cool!"

"Oh my gosh this is awesome! A real Princess from another dimension!"

Princess Kaoru takes a step back. "I'm afraid I don't have any time for this." She tells them. "There is an important matter that needs to be dealt with."

Tamaki steps in to help. "My dear lovely ladies please let the princess head along."

The girls separate respectfully as they are reminded that Princess Kaoru is still a princess.

"We must go." Princess Kaoru says then the host club lead the way as they head to get to a limo to get to one of the mansions.

They end up at Kyouya's mansion and set up in the living room so they are all in the same room. They are using some sleeping bags with some spare pillows to sleep on.

"Listen." Princess Kaoru begins. "You must understand that you need to let me hunt Incubus down while you get some rest."

"We understand." Tamaki salutes with a slight flick of his wrist to assure the princess.

"Good. Then get some rest and leave the rest to me." Princess Kaoru nods and watches as everyone settles down. She waits to make sure they are asleep before lowering her head only slightly as she closes her eyes. She raises one hand that gains a magical glow around it as she lets a small white ball appear just above her fingertips. She is using one of the ways that she can use to enter dreams as she lets the spell she is using continue. She only uses this if she is focusing on one or more certain people; and not just going to the dream world to look for problems where there is not a specific person in mind so there she uses doors to go into dreams from a pathway of stars.

From the ball white wire like shaped things head towards each host club member; only to attach to their foreheads with a small white ball against their foreheads.

Soon Princess Kaoru opens her eyes in one of their dreams. She drops slightly from the air down onto soft ground with her cloak flutter exposing a black long sleeved shirt, tinted blue jeans and black boots that almost reach her knees that have runner like bottoms. Her cloak settles back into place when she lands and she looks around finding herself in a space that seems to be a giant teddy bear with the ground soft but solid enough to walk on. She looks around with her ginger hair, that reaches her shoulders has more draping over her face on the left side of her face, fluttering with each movement as to be expected. She soon spots Hunny hoping around with a random teddy bear or two falling here and there like rain. She seems to be on the bears shoulder while Hunny is down on the bears lap. "Well so far nothing." She says quietly placing a hand against the side of the bears head then suddenly she spots what she's looking for go into a light blue teddy bear that stops in mid-air hovering with no wings to do so.

The teddy bear turns with a mouth of sharp teeth, narrowed angry red eyes and a horrible growl. It flies down towards Hunny who turns just in time to see it coming.

Princess Kaoru moves quickly and she runs only to jump using her magic to use the shadows to give her a boost and she comes down on top of the bear pinning it against the ground.

"Kaoru!" Hunny says with a smile upon seeing her as she holds down the struggling bear.

The Incubus leaves the teddy bear that continues to struggle as well as still looking nightmare like. It rips open a spot on the chest of the huge bear showing a purple place with light blue lights like stars. It goes through and the hole closes behind it.

Princess Kaoru looks to where it retreated in worry then she glances back to Hunny. "I must go after it."

"That's okay. I can handle myself." Hunny says and Princess Kaoru releases the bear that goes around biting other ones that are falling turning even more of them into monsters. "Go on and get it."

Princess Kaoru turns tapping the spot with her hand opening a hole that leads to a slightly dark blue place with light blue star like lights. She goes in with the opening closing behind her leaving Hunny to fight the beast bears. She gets into the next dream and she uses magic to create black wings on her back that she flaps to keep herself up in the air. She checks out the dream that she has landed in this time.

A cliff side that leads to darkness and if she turns around she can see Mori doing some martial arts practice against hay piles that look like misshaping people as it's not easy to make people shaped hay piles.

She watches for a few moments as Mori goes after one attacking with a bamboo sword before jumping back. She spots movement so she glances down to one behind Mori since the hay piles are all around him.

The Incubus goes through it then moves to the next one going clockwise as the hay pile comes to life.

The hay piles that are awakening look like they've grown some kind of legs made from cylinders of hay. They have pure black eyes and black gaping mouths with pointed teeth made of hay.

Mori turns around finding himself being surrounded now by walking hay monsters as the Incubus seems to be trying to infect all of them.

Princess Kaoru swoops down and the Incubus finishes with the last pile of hay it starts to swirl in a circle causing the cliff to crumble behind the walking hay piles. She tries to grab the Incubus that manages to get out of the way in time causing her to slam into one of the hay piles instead.

The hay pile bursts with a slight explosion and the hay pile doesn't seem to be moving at the moment.

Princess Kaoru pushes herself up as she's on the ground on top of the hay, so she's almost on her hands and knees. She turns as there is a slight roar finding one of the hay piles coming after her.

Mori reacts quickly and knocks its head off with the sword.

"Thanks." Princess Kaoru says as she gets up. She jumps back as the hay shifts under her only for it to begin rebuilding the hay pile monster. She also notices the crumbling cliff getting closer from the corner of her eye so she points a hand to the ground firing a dark beam that enforces the cliff to stop it from falling apart. She looks for Incubus, while Mori continues to fight the hay monsters, only to spot it heading for the decapitated hey head.

It goes through the eye and she knows that it has gone to infect yet another dream.

She turns just in time to see the hay pile with no head to begin regenerating another head using some hay from its body like an invisible force is doing this. She looks to Mori. "I'm sorry but I must catch Incubus!" Her wings disappearing into black sparkles that only last for a moment as she canceled the spell no longer needing them right now.

Mori nods in understanding so Princess Kaoru turns away opening her own portal and she goes through to head to the next dream.

Princess Kaoru finds herself standing on a ledge with a dark pit below and floating platforms making seemingly random pathways around looking like dark brown earth piles brought up to be platforms. She looks around herself not seeing anyone including the Incubus. "Where are you?" She wonders then suddenly something swoops at her only for her to lean back just in time so it misses. Her arms wave as she almost finds herself falling backwards but she hurriedly jumps to the nearest platform landing on her stomach and arms as she brought her arms up to brace herself. She looks around at the darkness. "What was that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

She gets up and tries to see whatever it was only to turn as she hears a roar and watches some kind of flying dark being with dragon wings swooping to a bigger island up ahead. "Oh no." She says then she quickly begins hurrying as fast as she can towards where she saw the flying thing head for. "Am I truly too late?" She finally makes it and she glances around until her eyes land on Kyouya who is fighting a bunch of dark beings with him appearing to be winning. She hurries to his side and he glances to her. "It seems that Incubus has already infected this dream as well." She says with a glance back then she fires a beam quickly that destroys the being she saw early that swoops towards her.

"Are you kidding?" Kyouya questions. "I'm the heir of a monster fighter." He then raises a fist that hits one being in the face knocking them out. He frowns suddenly. "Um. Don't tell anyone this is my favorite dream." He says and Princess Kaoru smiles.

"It is not my place to just share information about others dreams." She assures him making him smile. She then notices something starting to circle them and gasps when she notices that it's Incubus.

Incubus swoops down towards them and Princess Kaoru narrows her eyes in concentration as it head for her. It keeps coming then just before it can reach either of them Princess Kaoru strikes.

She fires some dark blue magic and crystals form around the Incubus stopping it in its place. She attaches some crystals to the ground then smiles. "I did it." She says happily.

Then suddenly the crystals explode with a burst of light and when Kyouya turns around after the flash the dream has changed.

There are some vines growing around and a golden flower with a smiling face seems to be the source of it.

"It is time to sing for hours." The flower says with an angry look then it begins to sing. "It's a small world after all!"

"NOOO!" Kyouya screams at this.

Princess Kaoru turns just in time to see Incubus escape through a gap between some vines. "Forgive me. I must chase after Incubus." She opens her own way out and heads through there hurrying to the next dream. She arrives and must once again summon some wings to keep herself from plummeting to the ground that has books made almost like the books are the floor. She looks around until she finally spots Haruhi.

Haruhi is walking on top of the books happily as a few fly by her with white wings but a few stopping beside her as she turns to read them for a few moments before turning to another one when she wants to read a different one.

Any books she stops reading or doesn't look at just fly off.

Princess Kaoru lets herself land on the ground and as her wings vanish she begins to approach Haruhi who turns to her seeming to possibly have heard her footsteps while the book she glanced to flies away.

"Princess." Haruhi bows her head in greeting then she notices something.

A rather large shark fin seeming to be swimming in the books and as she glances around spotting at least three more; she realizes that she is being circled like she is standing on a sea infested with sharks.

One shark jumps out into the air and it seems to be made of books while the fin looks like an actual shark fin. It then crashes back into the sea of books.

Haruhi stands tall. "They can't hurt me." She says and Princess Kaoru smiles in encouragement.

However Princess Kaoru happens to look up and notices Incubus bringing something over towards them.

Haruhi tenses when she hears a sound she had hoped not to hear and with a hesitant glance back she then her knees begin to shake as a flash goes off followed by a low rumble.

The wind around them begins to pick up in speed and a small pitter patter of rain begins almost inaudible then it gets louder and louder until it is as loud as rain can ever get.

A bolt of vicious lightning streaks across the sky and the ground rumbles with the boom of the thunder.

"NO!" Haruhi falls to her knees lowering her head in terror and slamming her hands over her ears in pure terror. Her eyes close but it seems that no matter what she tries she can't seem to block out the booming thunder at all.

Princess Kaoru begins to reach towards Haruhi but then the Incubus swoops to in front of her only to head over to Haruhi for a moment before heading into some swirling clouds. She bites her lip as she watches it disappear before glancing to Haruhi. "I'm sorry." She says in deep regret with tears starting to form in her eyes then she opens her way out again a little in front of it and jumps down into it. She this time lands in a field only for it seem to be wiped away like a quickly changing background moving backwards to the left. She notices Tamaki jumping to make the change as he goes from place to place so she heads over to him as they briefly walk past the Jesus statue in Brazil. "Have you seen Incubus?" She asks.

"Nope." Tamaki answers simply then jumps again taking them to a moonlit field. "Scenic." He says pausing to take in the scene as the full moon is behind him making him almost look majestic in the moonlight.

Princess Kaoru glances around wondering if she had been tricked into going to the wrong dream this time around. "If it tricked me then it's getting smarter." She says in worry if this is the case. She turns as they are suddenly on the wall of China then she looks up only to see arrows of fire heading for them. "Watch out!" She jumped over to Tamaki who gasps only to duck down. She raises her hands up causing a light blue barrier to appear over them.

It manages to deflect the arrows away from them as if they were nothing then she lowers her hands dropping the shield.

"Thanks." Tamaki says then he jumps again changing it this time to a crystal town. "Ooh. This is kinda cool." He says looking around.

Suddenly crystal spikes begin to fall down causing Tamaki to scream then jump out of the way.

Tamaki looks up as does Princess Kaoru in which they see demonic looking versions of the other hosts as they throw the spikes toward him. "Stop!" He calls out as tears form in his eyes. "You're my friends!"

The demonic Haruhi laughs then sends a spike right at Tamaki who is frozen on the spot as a few tears fall down his cheek.

Princess Kaoru moves quickly and fires a beam that knocks the spike away as it jabs into the ground away from Tamaki. She then gasps seeing Incubus flying behind the demonic host club and it looks at her as she realizes that it's even bigger than before.

Incubus turns away and disappears behind one of the twins.

Princess Kaoru hurries to go to the next dream having to leave Tamaki in his nightmare without really another word.

Tamaki jumps to avoid a spike just after the other leaves and he finds himself in the club room. "Safe at last." He sighs then glances around as doors open letting the entire student population at their school to seemingly enter the room. He smiles upon seeing them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Princess Kaoru finds herself by a hedge maze with a beautiful white arch way at the entrance with some vines spiraled around it's grated surface. She turns and sees the twins walking towards her then she spots Incubus who goes through a statue turning it into Haruhi before it manages to fly off out of sight.

Haruhi goes over and Hikaru greets her.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru greets. "Wanna walk with us?"

"Why not?" Haruhi shrugs.

"Alright then let's go." Kaoru says placing a hand on each of their shoulders then leads them ahead of him as they walk. As they reach the archway Princess Kaoru can't help but watch as Kaoru releases them and slows to a stop watching them go ahead sadly.

Princess Kaoru feels a pang of hurt as she remembers the past of when her own sister seemed to truly not notice her or how she really was which caused her to transform into Princess Nightmare… A being that she used to try to create eternal night and take over the kingdom… The being that her sister Princess Hikaru was forced to banish to the moon for so many years before she got free and the host club saved her turning her back to being Princess Kaoru. She closes her eyes tightly trying to push away her own tears then she opens her eyes and looks to Kaoru again. "Please don't follow down my path." She says with a slightly broken tone. "Please." She turns to Hikaru who has turned around and noticed how Kaoru is.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru races back reaching towards his brother who suddenly seems to get further away not letting Hikaru get to his brother. "NO!" He screams and Princess Kaoru comes to realize in surprise that she is actually in Hikaru's dream… Now a nightmare of fear of losing his brother.

Princess Kaoru smiles softly as this realization comes to her. "You have a good brother dear Kaoru." She says quietly and Hikaru glances in surprise to her.

"Princess Kaoru?" Hikaru questions.

"You are a great brother." Princess Kaoru says then she notices Incubus watching only to fly off going to another dream. "I'm sorry but I cannot stay. Have faith in yourself. I know that you won't let yourself lose your brother." She then dashes to the archway where she opens a way out to go into the next dream with it closing behind her. She looks around to see where she has found herself. She blinks as she sees Kaoru sitting in the living room with his brother as Hikaru is showing him some tricks to make patterns with red string and their fingers. She looks around then she spots Incubus that goes through Hikaru making him disappear causing Kaoru to gasp.

Incubus flies through the shadows and people appear as Kaoru is transported to a field.

People turn away and leave as if they don't want to be associated with him.

Kaoru leaps to his feet and reaches towards some of the people leaving as if to call them back and Princess Kaoru realizes that he's reaching towards the one that looks like Hikaru.

The people vanish and Kaoru lowers his hand with a slightly scared yet hurt look.

Kaoru turns away with his head down then some darkness comes around like some kind of hazy demon coming to possess him.

"No!" Princess Kaoru calls reaching towards him through he doesn't notice her as the darkness gets closer.

Finally Kaoru turns looking up as he notices the darkness and with his side facing Princess Kaoru Incubus becomes the shadow opening glowing red eyes then a part almost like some kind of round arm and hand reaches out touching Kaoru's chest. His eyes become softly glowing white as tears fall down his face and his head tilts back a little with slightly clenched teeth.

"NO!" Princess Kaoru screams and runs forward sending a beam at the shadow Incubus that destroys the part touching Kaoru as Incubus moves back to try to dodge.

Kaoru blinks and gasps as his return to normal like the white light fades from his eyes.

Incubus glares at Princess Kaoru then there is a flash of white light that comes from Incubus's temporary eyes.

All of the host club members sit up quickly with a gasp as they awaken from their nightmares.

"Oh dear." Hunny says glancing down. "I don't want to see that again." His eyes tear up at this.

Mori brings him close in attempt to comfort them both though he doesn't really show emotion he is upset inside from what he saw.

Hikaru just pulls Kaoru close to him in a hug like that he's afraid that if he lets go then Kaoru will disappear from his grasp.

Kaoru just hugs him back feeling comforted.

Tamaki has curled up in a ball, Kyouya is looking down and Haruhi is clenching the sleeping bag.

"I am sorry my friends." Princess Kaoru says hanging her head and the others turn to look to her. "I have failed."

"You tried your best." Haruhi says managing to speak as she feels relief that it was only a dream.

Princess Kaoru looks up looking sad and guilty. "But it will be waiting for you the next time you fall asleep." She explains glancing around. "It will infect your dreams again and again turning them into nightmares!" She then looks down again with her shoulders slumping. "And it's all because of me… If I had realized it was waiting for a chance to escape or if I had not made it in the first place then maybe this wouldn't be happening." She closes her eyes sadly. "You'll be stuck with nightmares because of my mistakes. I have only hurt you when I no longer wanted to hurt anyone."

"It's okay." Tamaki says making Princess Kaoru open her eyes and flicker her eyes up to him. "We all make mistakes." He tries to assure her. "Oh and after you left I had a dream with everyone from school." He then smiles. "See? Everyone makes mistakes." He says no realizing what he has just said actually means.

Princess Kaoru's head snaps up and her eyes widen in panic and fear upon hearing this news from the other. She can't believe what she just heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"With Incubus having learned of so many dreams to enter." Princess Kaoru looks down in worry. "I may never be able to find it in time."

"What if everyone had a single dream? Then we trap it there?" Kyouya suggests making Princess Kaoru blink in surprise.

Princess Kaoru looks up and turns to Kyouya in slight thought. "Well. I can create shared dreams." She admits then she looks worried with a frown. "But I have never made such a big dream."

"Aw come on." Tamaki says. "You can do it."

"Yeah. We believe in you." Hunny says in agreement.

"Plus don't you want to catch Incubus?" Haruhi asks.

Princess Kaoru blinks then her eyes narrow with a look of determination. "Yes. I will do anything to stop Incubus. Try to go back to sleep. I will take care of everything."

"That's the spirit!" Tamaki says with a smile then he falls back falling asleep again.

The rest of the host club lay back down to try to get some more sleep and the fact that it's still night helps in that as they are still tired thanks to all that has happened.

Princess Kaoru glances around then closes her eyes when everyone is asleep. She gathers her magic and casts the spell causing a flash of light to go out from her.

All those from Ouran are looking around themselves as they have found themselves outside of their school at night.

Seika backs up only to be stopped when she runs into something in which she turns and sees that it's a large Beelzenef that Nekozawa is riding.

The Beelzenef looks down then meows only to walk off elsewhere.

"Princess!" One of the girls says as she recognizes Princess Kaoru.

The others go over and hearing that they are in presence of a princess they bow in respect.

Princess Kaoru is standing in mid-air in a mostly see through ball of magic that can be seen with the edges being shown like white static electricity. She looks strained and she glances around with half open eyes as she opened them from being closed tightly as she does her best to keep the dream going. "I am sorry that it has come to this!" She calls to make sure everyone can hear her even though she even sounds strained. "I have brought upon an evil on you." She continues as she closes her eyes tightly for a moment. She looks up and gasps. "Oh no! It's here!"

People turn and spot Incubus that looks bigger than before come into view.

"I brought this creature upon you!" Princess Kaoru says as she glares at Incubus. "But I will stop it!" She concentrates pointing a hand out and she tries to use magic but only a small spark comes out like a fireworks spark and it falls fading away mid-air.

"Princess?" Tamaki asks in worry at this.

Princess Kaoru lets out a heavy breath as her eyes close again. "I am afraid I could not calculate for this." She says and she opens her eyes half way. "It is taking all of my magic just to hold this massive dream together so I don't actually have magic for anything else." She looks to the host club. "Forgive me my friends but please I must ask you to help me to fight against it. We have to stop it from making the waking world a living nightmare! That's what it's designed for! To create nightmares!"

"Don't worry Princess." Tamaki says standing tall. "We've got this."

They turn then dash towards where Incubus is.

Mori gets a spear to appear and grips it as he pulls his hand back only to toss it at Incubus but Incubus makes a hole to appear for the spear to go through it before becoming whole again.

Incubus turns to the spear and grabs it only to tear an opening that is glowing white.

Kyouya thinks fast and tosses a black book at Incubus knocking the spear out of Incubus's grip destroying it.

Incubus roars rearing back.

Haruhi looks at the hole and a needle along with a thread appears sewing the gap closed only for it to appear as a normal sky again.

Incubus turns as Tamaki charges towards it and it makes a part of it look like a hand in a mitt only to knock him away.

Kyouya turns looking around at the other students watching and he glances back to Incubus that makes the hand into a pair of scissors that is still connected to it then it begins trying to cut the sky. "Everyone!" He calls getting their attention. "We need your help!"

"But we can't fight as well as Hunny for example." Seika says smugly as she glances to Kyouya from the side.

"In the real world." Kyouya smirks back at her and she frowns. "But this here is a dream. You can do anything in a dream."

Nekozawa turns to Beelzenef that he had hopped off of to stand on the ground to pet him. He points to Incubus and Beelzenef dashes towards Incubus slashing at it causing Incubus to disappear the scissors moving away with some kind of quiet roar with an echo like sound that wasn't really anything being said but just a noise of some kind.

Hikaru sends a beam out sealing the hole that Incubus tried to make shut.

Incubus swipes at Hikaru when he's done so Hikaru jumps to dodge the attack.

Hunny blinks as he gets an idea then he raises his hands making a bunch of teddy bears and teddy bunnies appear around him. He throws his hands towards Incubus causing the teddy bears and bunnies to fly at Incubus almost like how Superman is seen flying.

The stuffed animals begin punching and head butting Incubus but Incubus shrugs them off but it gives Hikaru a moment long enough to get away before Incubus can try to attack him again.

Haruhi turns to look at where most of the others are watching from. "Please! Everyone!" She says getting their attention. "We could really use your help with this!" She glances around. "We have only limited time and if we don't stop it then the world will fall!"

"Yes!" Kyouya calls as he flies over to Incubus surfing on a gold credit card and he points his hands at Incubus attacking with coins while Incubus continues to bat away Hunnys stuffed animals.

Some of the students turn to each other worriedly and some mummer but in the end they turn with determined looks and some close to in front of Haruhi nod.

Haruhi smiles. "Great! Let's do this!" She turns and heads to rejoin.

The other students charge with some making battle cries as they rush to help to stop Incubus from escaping into the waking world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Renge makes wings appear and she flies up to Incubus only to make a sword appear in which she uses it to slice along Incubus.

Incubus lets out a slight groan then moves back as this happens.

Another student calls out to Renge so she swoops down and grabs the students hand lifting the other female student into the air. The other female student points a hand at Incubus and bananas shoot out at it like a machine gun.

Incubus spins around then makes part of itself a knife only to rip open a hole that it immediately tries to go through.

But then Mori jumps up with a katana and slams the blade onto the part trying to get through. He lands on Beelzenef only to jump to the ground.

Neozawa sends up a black beam sealing up the hole that was made.

"Please hurry." Princess Kaoru says with a strain on her voice. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this massive dream together!"

"Let's pick up the pace!" Kyouya calls to everyone then uses money as a surf board going to Incubus and he shoots golden coins at it making it move back from where it was about to strike the sky.

Incubus swipes at Kyouya knocking him out of the sky causing him to head straight to the ground.

Hunny thinks fast and he sends a giant Usa-chan to catch Kyouya which works and Kyouya is placed safely on the ground.

Princess Kaoru lowers her head as she continues to watch unable to help any of them. She closes her eyes and glances away while the others continue to try to think of ways to stop it.

Incubus lets out a pleased roar then it suddenly gets bigger sending any too close to it flying back.

Most of the students look worried upon seeing this but with Haruhi the first one to move they all slowly join back in.

Incubus slashes at Haruhi when she flies up with dark brown wings and she moves back to dodge.

Tamaki flies up like a super hero and he shoots a beam form his eyes making Incubus move back with a groan mixed with a roar kind of sound.

Incubus however seems to get tired of this and opens a hole to let the beam go through. It does its best to brush off any other attacks and opening parts of itself to make them go through.

"It's too strong!" Seika calls out in worry as they watch Incubus now shrugging them off like it's done playing around.

"No!" Princess Kaoru calls with a gasps as she turns to what's going on. "Then the world will fall!" She shuts her eyes tightly with tears coming to them. "All because of me! This is all my fault!" She says holding back a sob.

Incubus groans then it once again grows knocking all those too close to it back. It takes on a giant human like form.

"That isn't good." Tamaki says swallowing harshly as he looks at the massive thing.

Haruhi blinks then she turns to look to Princess Kaoru. "That's it!" She rushes over to where Princess Kaoru is while Incubus uses a sword looking nail to rip open a giant hole only to begin walking a little slowly into it. She skids to a stop. "It got bigger after you said that!" She tells the princess. "It's feeding off of your guilt!"

Princess Kaoru blinks her eyes open and she looks to Haruhi worriedly upon hearing this. "If that is true then perhaps my guilt allowed it to gain enough power to escape my dreams in the first place. Now it is going to turn the entire world into a living nightmare!"

Haruhi glances worriedly as Incubus continues to head through the hole with no one being able to stop it. She turns back to the princess. "Princess! That means that only you can stop it!" She informs the other. "You need to forgive yourself!"

"But how can I forgive myself after all that I have done!?" Princess Kaoru questions. "Don't you remember what I did while I was Princess Nightmare!? I only cause things to go badly! First my nightmare form and now this!" She turns her head away again as a tear falls down her face. "I'm just a screw up! I would have been better to be sealed in the moon for all of eternity! Then things like this wouldn't be happening!"

Incubus is getting pretty far through the hole but it's still going.

Haruhi slightly reaches towards Princess Kaoru. "You're not a screw up!"

Tamaki comes over and skids to a stop looking up at the princess. "Yeah! Besides what drove you to create Incubus?" He asks as Haruhi lowers her hand.

"To give myself a nightmare every night." Princess Kaoru informs them cracking an eye open as a few others gather closer to the princess. "To punish myself for what I had done while I was Princess Nightmare!" She explains. "To make sure that I never forgave myself for what I did when I turned to the dark side! That is why I created Incubus in the first place!"

"You don't need to do that anymore!" Hunny says to her as they all are getting worried as Incubus is almost through. "No one blames you for what you did back then!" He tells her in which she turns to look at them with both eyes open. "We forgave you long ago. Now. Do you forgive yourself? Do you trust us when we say that no one hates you for what you did? That you are loved for you have become? I mean look at this. You are giving it your all just to try to stop Incubus. Princess Nightmare would have wanted Incubus to escape! But you are doing your best to not let that happen! You're not Princess Nightmare! You're a much better person!"

Princess Kaoru blinks then as a final tear sliding down her face she finds herself smiling. "Yes. You're right." She says and Incubus freezes. She closes her eyes softly for a moment and stands tall before opening her eyes again with a new determined light sparkling in them. "I have changed!"

Incubus leaps back into the dream with a confused look then it roars as it shrinks until it is about Princess Kaoru's height while still being in it's human like form. It heads to stand in front of Princess Kaoru as the princess looks at it while everyone watches.

"You have no more power over me." Princess Kaoru tells it. "Know you are defeated!"

Incubus lets out a slight roar kind of huff then it walks into Princess Kaoru who closes her eyes accepting it as it disappears into her body.

With that done Princess Kaoru opens her eyes. "Thank you my friends."

There is a flash of light and everyone is waking up in their beds.

"We did!" Hunny cheers happily.

Haruhi shushes him then points the floor pretty much in the middle of them and the others look to see Princess Kaoru sleeping with a smile on her face.

"Do you wonder what she is dreaming about now?" Tamaki asks as he finds himself smiling at the sight of the peacefully sleeping princess.

In Princess Kaoru's dream she is laying under a tree on a grassy hillside in a peaceful night with a full moon in the sky.

Later…..

The portal is opened and Princess Kaoru glances back to those with her as she is to depart.

"Thank you all." Princess Kaoru. "You have done so much for me." She turns to fully face them instead of looking over her shoulder at them. "I will never forget this."

"I don't think any of us will." Kyouya comments in which Princess Kaoru smiles at this.

"It was nice to see you all again. I'll be seeing you." Princess Kaoru says as she turns away then she heads into the portal with the host club calling their goodbyes as she disappears into the portal. She makes it back home and the portal closes behind her. She heads off and finds her sister in the throne room.

Princess Hikaru turns to her sister only to run over and hugs her almost tackling her in the process. "You're alright!" She says gratefully.

Princess Kaoru hugs back with a smile on her face. "Of course I am."

Princess Hikaru pulls back enough to look at her sisters face. "Where were you?" She asks. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was just taking care of some business." Princess Kaoru tells her sister and they share a smile then they share another hug. She's glad to have a sister who she knows more than ever truly cares for her.

The end.


End file.
